Global 2.4 Invaders. Traders, and Empire Builders
Previous Global I Table of Contents Accomplishments of the Middle East through 3,000 years of war and peace The First Empire Builder *Sargon, king of Akkad, invaded and conquered the city-states of Sumer, building the first empire known in history. *Soon after his death other invaders came in and toppled the empire. Power struggles between Sumerian city-states resumed. Hammurabi *King of Babylon that united much of Mesopotamia under his rule. He compiled the 300 laws of his kingdom and then had them carved out onto a pillar which was placed in the center of Babylon for everyone to see. **"To cause justice to prevail in the land. To destroy the wicked and evil. That the strong may not oppress the weak." -Hammurabi proclaimed the goals of his code on the pillar. *Hammurabi's code had both criminal laws, and civil laws (laws that deal with private rights, such as business contracts, taxes, and marriage). *Hammurabi's laws followed the principle of "an eye for an eye." *Laws for women **While the laws for women in Hammurabi's code would be strict by the standard of the United States today, they were much more fair to women then many countries were even a few years ago. **In addition to developing his code of laws, Hammurabi also improved irrigation, organized a well-trained army, and repaired many temples. Warfare and the Spread of Ideas *The Hittite people learned to extract iron from ore. They used this iron to make stronger, cheaper weapons. When the Hittite empire collapsed the iron workers migrated and shared their knowledge with other people. Assyrians *The Assyrian people learned to forge iron weapons and for 500 years terrorized Mesopotamia. They are known as one of the most warlike people in history. *Despite their violence, the Assyrians encouraged a well ordered society, even making laws to regulate laws within the royal household. *King Ashurbanipal of Nineveh founded one of the first libraries. He had scribes collect cuneiform tablets from all over the Fertile Crescent, which are studied to this day. Babylon *The aggressive and ruthless king Nebuchadnezzar helped to crush the Assyrian armies and revived the power of Babylon. **He rebuilt the canals, temples, walls, and palaces of Babylon. **He built one of the wonders of the ancient world, the Hanging Gardens. Persian Empire *Cyrus the Great of Persia invaded and conquered Babylon. He and his successors went onto conquer the largest empire seen up to this point in time. *Generally the Persians were tolerant of the people they conquered. *Emperor Darius unified the Persian Empire through skilled organization. **He divided the empire into provinces, each headed by a governor called a satrap. Each satrapy (province) paid taxes based on its wealth. **Had a single code of laws drawn up for the empire. **Built hundreds of miles of roads. **Set up a common set of weights and measures to help improve trade. **King Darius also encouraged the use of coins to replace the barter economy, where people exchanged one set of goods for another. By setting up a single Persian coinage, King Darius was able to create economic links with his distant subjects.